Kekistani Empire
THIS NATION/FLEET HAS BEEN DESIGNATED AS DEFEATED. ALL PREVIOUS TERRITORY CLAIMS HAVE BEEN VOIDED. SEE Germany, Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, Kingdom of the Netherlands and Israeli Mandate of Greece FOR THE SUCCESSOR STATE(S). PAGE(S) ARE KEPT FOR ARCHIVAL PURPOSES. ---- Shadilay! ---- Welcome to Kekistan, the greatest country in the world. We are the most powerful military power to ever live on the face of this majestic planet, and are the only defenders of the west against degeneracies such as communism and SJWs. Our powerful country occupies nearly the entire European continent, and the majority of Africa, giving us near limitless wealth and power. Shadilay! ---- Foreign Relations and World Situation 'Alliances' 'Pacts' 'Enemies' 'Maps' nothingwrong.png|Current situation in Europe. Kekistan is in Violet, USSR in Red, France in Dark Blue, Israel in Light Blue, Ireland in Light Green, and Romania-Bulgaria in Orange. ---- Data and Members The word Kek, which is the root of "Kekistan" is an ancient Nordic/German word, which means "strong" or "greatest". The word is also found in ancient Egyptian mythology, as Kek is the Egyptian god of chaos, who often takes the form of a large humanoid-frog. Another reason the word "Kek" was chose is because of a growing minority of people following a religion known as the "Cult of Kek". Although making up only about 5-10% of the population at the moment, they are quickly growing, and are a highly respected and powerful group in society. 'Members' Triumvirate The three main leaders of Kekistan, each sharing equal power. In order for major decisions to be made, at least two leaders must agree. *Kaiser Wolfgang *Ulfric Stormcloak *Pepe something or another Military Department Heads Leaders of the various branches of the Kekistani Military. *Some goyim (Keksmarine) *Hugh Jass (Kekswaffle) *Wendelin Neumann (Keksarmee) *Franziska Mohren (Kekspace) *Niklas Winter (RDWS) Military Commanders Powerful or high ranking members of the military, controlling fleets, armies, etc. *Ulrik Van Dalen ; Secretary of the Northern Airforce *Soon *Soon Other Miscellaneous members of Kekistan. *Soon *Soon *Soon ---- Technology *FAPDIS rounds: F'in-stabilized, '''A'rmour 'P'iercing composite-rigid, 'DI'scarding-'S'''abot rounds. These advanced rounds are used on most of our armoured vehicles, and provide a huge increase in the penetration of our tank guns, allowing us to have a distinct advantage over our opponents. ---- Kekistan Armed Forces The Kekistan armed forces are some of the most powerful in the world, boasting a massive navy, large and modern airforce, and by far the largest and most advanced army in the world. We are the only power in the west who has taken a stance against leftist degeneracies, such as communism, socialism, and SJWism. Although our enemies are many and everywhere, we will do all we can to defend western civilization against the barbarians and degenerates of the world. ---- Keksmarine The naval forces of Kekistan, featuring a healthy mix of large numbers of capital ships, carriers, submarines, and escorts. 'Battleships 'Registry' 'Gallery' IMG 5996.JPG|''Faederland'' class 9-gunner battleship. VaterlandRefit2.JPG|''Vaterland'' class 9-gunner battleship. IMG 5999.JPG|''Børkland'' class 8-gunner battleship. IMG 6001.JPG|''Onvershrokken'' class 8-gunner battleship. IMG 6002.JPG|''Ottalausa'' class 8-gunner battleship. IMG 6003.JPG|''Rohkea'' class 8-gunner battleship. IMG 6004.JPG|''Rautanyrkki'' class 7-gunner battleship. IMG 6005.JPG|''Jern Hertug'' class 7-gunner battleship. IMG 6006.JPG|''Formyndare'' class 7-gunner battleship. Preußen-klasse.JPG|''Preußen'' class 7-gunner battleship. Polen-klasse.JPG|''Polen'' class 7-gunner battleship. Deutschland-klasse.JPG|''Deutschland'' class 7-gunner battleship. IMG 5997.JPG|''Trondheim'' class battleship. IMG 5998.JPG|''Stavanger'' class battleship. Kronkolonie-klasse.JPG|''Kronkolonie'' class battleship. Bayern-klasse.JPG|''Bayern'' class battleship. Habsburg-klasse.JPG|''Habsburg'' class guided missile battleship. KaiserWolfgang-klasse.JPG|''Kaiser Wolfgang'' class battleship. BismarckderGroße-klasse.JPG|''Bismarck der Große'' class guided missile battleship. 'Battlecruisers' 'Registry' 'Gallery' RMSDasReichAusf2.PNG|''Das Reich'' class 8-gunner battlecruiser. IMG 6007.JPG|''Muskotblomma ar Fett'' class 7-gunner battlecruiser. IMG 6008.JPG|''Befelhavare'' class 7-gunner battlecruiser. IMG 6009.JPG|''Kekale'' class 7-gunner battlecruiser. RMSNordsee.PNG|''Nordsee'' class battlecruiser. RMSLützow.PNG|''Lutzow'' class battlecruiser. RMSKönig.PNG|''Konig'' class battlecruiser. 'Aircraft Carriers' 'Registry' 'Gallery' IMG 5769.JPG|''Ørn'' class super carrier. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Brandenburg'' class fleet carrier. 'Cruisers' 'Registry' 'Gallery' IMG 5783.JPG|''Oslo'' class heavy cruiser. IMG 5632.JPG|''Stockholm'' class heavy cruiser. IMG 6142.JPG|''Reykjavik'' class heavy cruiser. RMSKonigsberg.PNG|''Konigsberg'' class heavy cruiser. RMSPrinzAusf3.PNG|''Prinz'' class light cruiser. 'Destroyers' 'Registry' 'Gallery' IMG 5194.JPG|''Jageren'' class destroyer. RMSWolfgangAusf2.PNG|''Wolfgang'' class destroyer. RMSAntonAusf2.PNG|''Anton'' class destroyer. RMSBrunoAusf2.PNG|''Bruno'' class destroyer. RMSCaesarAusf2.PNG|''Caesar'' class destroyer. RMSDoraAusf2.PNG|''Dora'' class destroyer. 'Escorts' 'Registry' 'Gallery' FishingPole.png|This is bait. 'Submarines' 'Registry' 'Gallery' IMG 4776.jpg|''Tijgerhaai'' class nuclear attack submarine. IMG 5642.JPG|''Tonjin'' class attack submarine. Imageraetay.jpeg|''Paling'' class attack submarine. Imagesub.jpeg|''Vis'' class attack submarine. IMG 5791.JPG|''Typ XL'' class U-Boat. IMG 5782.JPG|''Laks'' class mini-sub. ---- Kekswaffle The airforces of Kekistan, featuring a powerful array of modern and powerful planes in massive numbers. 'Fighters' 'Registry' 'Gallery' F-420Fighter.jpg|F-420 class air superiority fighter. 'Multi-Role Craft' 'Registry' 'Gallery' MRFZ001-1.JPG|SAG-69 fighter-bomber. Reserve. FB-690.JPG|F/B-690 multi-role fighter. 'Bombers' 'Registry' 'Gallery' Triggeredthomas.png|When Neutral lost his control of the CoEE. 'Ground Support' 'Registry' 'Gallery' ASSB 002-1.JPG|OOF-69 attack helicopter. Active, awaiting replacement. 'Other' 'Registry' 'Gallery' LolSize.jpg|Cancer directly from Khoi's video game to your screen. ---- Keksarmee The army of Kekistan. Being the largest and most powerful in the world, the Keksarmee is a formidible force to any nation, capable of easily defeating any foe we come up against. 'Infantry Equipment' 'Registry' 'Gallery' Stahlhelm.jpg|''Stahlhelm'' class helmet. Typically worn by German troops in Kekistan, other troops are also favouring it. Heavily upgraded and modified from its original 1918 design, the modern Stahlhelm is actually made of kevlar and high strength plastics, rather than steel. IMG 3463.jpg|Sturmgewehr 1 assault rifle. A modern and powerful weapon, featuring an extremely punchy 10mm calibre. Accurate at long ranges, sturdily constructed, and easy to take apart and repair, this weapon is the primary tool of the Kekistani infantryman. 220506C7-22AE-49F6-B1A3-EBCDB95CE031-263-00000046FEA3F669 tmp.png|Standard issue uniforms for Børkish units. Many other units are also using these uniforms, or modified versions of them. 'Infantry Vehicles' 'Registry' 'Gallery' File:InfPanzer1AFuchs.JPG|Inf.Panzer 1 Ausf. A Fuchs armoured personnel carrier. File:InfPanzer1BFuchs105.JPG|Inf.Panzer 1 Ausf. B Fuchs (105) infantry fighting vehicle. File:InfPanzer1CFuchs150.JPG|Inf.Panzer 1 Ausf. C Fuchs (150) infantry fighting vehicle. File:BPanzer1DFuchs.JPG|B.Panzer. 1 Ausf. D Fuchs armoured command vehicle. 'Tanks' 'Registry' 'Gallery' IMG 5774.JPG|Korsfarer 2 light tank. In reserve, awaiting replacement. Panzer3BLeopard.JPG|Panzer 3 Ausf. A Leopard light tank. 'Tank Destroyers' 'Registry' 'Gallery' Jagdpanzer-AHetzer.JPG|Jagdpanzer 1 Ausf. A Hetzer. 'Other' 'Registry' 'Gallery' File:StuG1ABrumbar.JPG|StuG. 1 Ausf. A Brumbar self propelled artillery. File:Flakpanzer1AOstwind.JPG|Flakpanzer 1 Ausf. A Ostwind self propelled anti-aircraft. ---- Kekspace The intelligence and space forces of Kekistan. Using advanced technology, satellites, and other intelligence gathering equipment, Kekspace is the foremost force for gathering data on foes and allies alike. Currently small and with little equipment and personnel, Kekspace will certainly grow as the need for data arises. ---- RDWS Short for “Right Death Wing Squads”, these units are the secret services, secret police, and special operations specialists of Kekistan, originally formed from paramilitary right wing death squads. 'Registry' 'Equipment' Schleswigholsteinmeme.jpg|Lit fam. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies Category:Defeated/Destroyed Nations